Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${11a-4+2a-8}$
Solution: Rewrite the expression to group the ${a}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {11a + 2a} {-4 - 8}$ Combine the ${a}$ terms: $ {13a} {-4 - 8}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {13a} {-12}$ The simplified expression is $13a-12$